1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicinal preparation, and more particularly to a medicinal preparation for cleaning and disinfecting and moistening and tightening the vaginas of women.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the vaginas of women may have flaccid muscles, or the mucous membranes of the vaginas may become thinner and weak or fragile, or women may feel dry and scorching hot in the vaginas, particularly after childbirth, sexual intercourse, or when women have endocrine disorders. In addition, due to personal hygienic problems, or owing to the infection by germs or bacteria, the vaginas of women may have bad odors, inflammation, leucorrhoea, or the women may feel itchy in the vaginas, and thus may loss sexuality. Various kinds of medicinal preparations have been developed for cleaning the vaginas, for disinfecting the vaginas, for moistening the vaginas, or for tightening the vaginas separately. However, the medicinal preparations may not be used for cleaning and disinfecting and moistening and tightening the vaginas of women simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional medicinal preparations.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a medicinal preparation for tightening the vaginas of women, or for increasing or recovering the resilience of the muscles of the vaginas of the women.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a medicinal preparation for disinfecting the vaginas and to remove the bad odors, inflammation, leucorrhoea or the like from the vaginas of women.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a medicinal preparation for cleaning and moistening the vaginas of women, for avoiding the vaginas infectious problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a medicinal preparation comprising a plurality of medicinal materials including asari radix, fructus cnidii, nelumbo nucifera gaertner, ginseng radix, angelica sinensis radix, scutellaria baicalensis, phellodendron amurense radix, evodiae fructus, and saussureae radix, the medicinal materials being grounded into powder, and water blending with the powder of the medicinal materials to form a pasty material, in order to clean or to moisten or tighten the vaginas of women, or to increase or recover the resilience of the muscles of the vaginas of the women, or to disinfect the vaginas of women, to remove the bad odors, inflammation, leucorrhoea or the like from the vaginas of women, or to clean and the vaginas of women, or to avoid the vaginas infectious problems.
The asari radix includes 10-30% by weight, the fructus cnidii includes 10-30% by weight, the nelumbo nucifera gaertner includes 5-10% by weight, the ginseng radix includes 3-5% by weight, the angelica sinensis radix includes 5-10% by weight, the scutellaria baicalensis includes 5-10% by weight, the phellodendron amurense radix includes 5-10% by weight, the evodiae fructus includes 10-30% by weight, and the saussureae radix includes 10-30% by weight.
The pasty material may be refrigerated and dried to remove water from the pasty material and to refrigerate the pasty material to a crystallized material.
A plurality of substrates may then be mixed with the pasty material or with the crystallized material, the substrates include papaya enzyme, aloe jelly, bulbus lihii, glycerine, almond oil, ginsengperfume, fatty acid, lactic acid, carbomer, and water material.
The papaya enzyme includes 10% by weight, the aloe jelly includes 10% by weight, the bulbus lilii includes 0.5% by weight, the glycerine includes 15% by weight, the almond oil includes 15% by weight, the ginsengperfume includes 0.5% by weight, the fatty acid includes 5% by weight, the lactic acid includes 0.1% by weight, the carbomer includes 20% by weight, and the water material includes 23.9% by weight.
The substrates and the pasty material may then be rotated with a rotational speed of 1500 rps for about 20 minutes and for well mixing the substrates and the pasty material to form a gluey material.